A date we're forced to remember
by kindakukukat
Summary: Doremi's a star on a TV show! but there's one problem... it's her co-star, or as he likes to say it, real-star. Kind of a Prolouge for "Doko, the cutest not couple" another story I'm writing. kinda DoremiXKotake One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doremi!!! If I did it would be in English, but it isn't so it obvously doesn't belong to me.**

**A date we're forced to remember.**

**Doremi's POV (age 16)**

I looked at him and his eyes met mine. I glanced back at the camera and gave him a glare and he returned it. I stretched my hand up into the air and wondered how in the world I'd ended up on a date with him.

Flashback: The doorbell rung and I slipped off the sofa in a sleepy state crawled across the floor. I sluggishly used the door knob to hoist myself onto my feet. I turned the knob and yawned before looking out the door and seeing a camera and the weirdest looking guy. The guy had purple hair in an Elvis hair-doo and heart-shaped shades covering his eyes. He was wearing a purple tux with a pink bow tie and pink leather shoes. There were hearts covering his suit, in my opinion he looked like a freak and I shouldn't trust him, but the camera caught my interest so I listened. Now I wish I had listened to my brain telling me "don't trust the freak" because if I had I wouldn't have been in this mess. He offered me a starring role on a reality TV show episode. I was too happy to actually think at that moment, because if I had thought I wouldn't be in this mess, I forgot to ask him what the show was about. I signed all the contracts without even reading them. My mind had drifted to the money I'd make and all the steak I could eat. I followed the people to the TV station and sat down on a chair on the far left side of the room. I picked up a cooking magazine and drooled a tiny bit when I saw the pictures of steak and immediately began to memorize the recipe. It had been early morning and my hair was down and unbrushed. I set the magazine down and fished a hair brush out of my backpack. I began to struggle with pulling the brush through my hair and eventually gave up. I pulled my hair into two buns and scanned the waiting room. My eyes came to rest on one particular boy. My eyes switched from scan mode to glare mode. I gave him such an intense glare that it should've burned a hole through his head. Suddenly the weirdo burst through the double doors that led to a hallway and his office. I focused my eyes on the weirdo and couldn't shake the feeling that someone was glaring at me. The weirdo began to twirl in circles and sing. I was 92% sure he was gay.

"My two wonderful stars~!" He sang like the weirdo he is, "time to discuss the show!" I stood up and secretly jabbed him hard in the stomach. He took my message and stopped twirling like a ballerina and stood tall like a real reality show host. "We've already hot the opening now we just need you two to work together okay?" He began walking down the hallway.

"Two?" I questioned. Then someone tripped me, I looked up and saw Kotake. I pulled myself to my feet.

"How'd I get stuck in a reality show with you?" he questioned rudely.

"Wasn't my idea" I shot back, "they randomly came to my house and asked me"

"So, do you have any idea what the show is, Dojime?" He questioned snidely.

"How should I know?" I grimaced as we entered the room. The room was as gay as the guy. It was pink with red hearts on the walls and pictures of boy bands covering the wall facing the desk. Kotake and I at in two fluffy bean bags, mine pink, Kotake's red. We looked at the gay guy as he pulled a wheel cart into the room with a small TV on it. Our faces went pale as he played us the opening for the show we'd be staring in.

(You can imagine this song to whatever tune you want to.)You were sitting, across the street, I was alone, nowhere to go, yet somehow, you were sitting with me (girl sung (gs))

A bunch of pink and red hearts flew on screen. And cleared out till the only hearts the spelled "cutest couples"

I saw you, sitting on the park bench, crying, and cuz your old boyfriend called you a wretch (or wench whatever the medieval times peasant lady is called, but not peasant) (boy sung (bys))

Suddenly the gay guy appeared on screen but he looked more masculine, he held his hands out and winked then spun so his back faced away from the camera. The camera then moved up to look into a sky filled with pink and purple heart-shaped clouds.

Suddenly a hand fell on my shoulder, I look up through the tears and see you, (gs)

"Oh great…" I said out loud, extremely distressed with the situation, "A romantic fanatic show…"

Who would've thought, my heart belonged to you (bys)

Then the screen showed a boy and a girl holding hands in a flower field spinning together, they turned and faced the camera, and winked before the girl gave the boy a peck on the cheek and his face turned red. Then Kotake slapped his forehead.

We've been together for a long, long time…ooo ooo (both sung (bos))

Then the screen showed the girl and boy hugging

But not like this… o-oh o-oh o-oh!(bos)

Then gay guy appeared on screen, he spoke in a much more manly voice than he actually had "This is the show where we take a random boy and random girl from the same town who we think would be cute together, This week our guest are…."

"_Please, Please, Please, NOT MEEE!_" I thought

"Doremi" he said and Kotake

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kotake and I yelled in Unison as our pictures appeared on screen.

The gay guy looked at us surprised," what's wrong?" he asked in his girly voice.

I pointed to Kotake as he pointed at me, "We are mortal enemies!" we shouted at the gay guy.

HE got all scared, "oh dear… but we've already aired the opening!" He sighed, "You'll have to pretend to be a couple"

"WHAT?!" we shouted in unison again.

He held up two sheets of paper, "Your contracts clearly state you have to act as a couple."

"Did you read the contract?" I asked Kotake

"Nope, you?"

"No, I was thinking about…. Steak…" my mind wandered away from the current problem ask the word and food brought down from heaven entered my troubled mind.

"Well first is the viewers comment section that we air at the end of the show but record at the beginning"

Next thing I know I'm standing behind a pink podium with three buttons in front of me. A green one that means, "I agree", A blue one that means, "comment", and a Red one that means "I disagree". We are supposed to respond to every question or comment.

"First comment, from Aiko Senoo, WTF… what is wrong with this show those two are mortal enemies…"the gay guy read

I slammed my hands down on the green and blue button.

A green check mark lit above my head. "WAY TO GO AIKO!" I shouted. Kotake also had a green check mark.

"Next…" gay guy said unsurely," Who woulda thought you two made such a cute couple, from the famous Onpu!!!"

Onpu…. I whispered angrily as I slammed my hand down on the red button.

The questions and comments continued and I ended up dejecting most of them. The only comments I liked were from Aiko, Hadzuki and the SOS trio, and here I thought they'd make fun of us. There was a rumor going around the school that the entire SOS trio had a crush on me but I doubt it.

Then the TV station dragged me and Kotake to a Café and set us in a table outside the café.

End of flashback…. And that's where we are now. Me and Kotake glaring at each other from across a café table with a camera recording our every move.

I glanced over at the camera crew again, 5 min to go… almost over…. Then gay guy popped up from out of nowhere, he was holding up a frilly pink and white sign… that said… k…ki…..KISS?????!!!!!! My entire body went stiff. I couldn't do this anymore!!! I swiftly stood up in unison with Kotake who also seemed to see the sign. He ran towards the camera crew with an immensely angry look on his face. He tackled the camera guy and grabbed the camera from him. By the way did I mention we were airing live, as in they couldn't delete anything we did.

"Hello viewers!" I said as Kotake held the camera while avoiding the camera crew chasing him. He focused the camera on me. "Hate to break the news but Kotake and I are actually the worst of enemies and this stupid TV show forced us to go o this date, which we really didn't want to do!" My small smile parted into a grin. ''and your lovely TV show host is super girly!!!! I think he's gay" I whispered to the camera and winked. "Good bye for Good viewers!!!" I shouted, then Kotake threw the camera onto the ground and it smashed to pieces. "YES!!! WE'RE FREE!!!!!" We shouted and gave each other a high-five before tackling the rest of the camera crew.

Our happiness ended quickly when we learned they had multiple cameras set up so in the end we stole and broke one of the cameras for no reason.

Kotake and I quickly dashed down the streets till we came to a park, then we dashed and hid behind the trees. We were both panting like dogs. I looked at him and gave him a grin, "looks like we narrowly escaped the doom of being with each other," I said.

"Yeah…" he replied. We then both stood.  
"So long!" I shouted at him before taking off in the direction of my house.

"Later, Dojime!" He called

"What'd you just call me???!!" I shouted back angrily but he was already running off. I shrugged "I'll get him back next time" I told myself before heading off into the sunset.

**One Week Later**

My eyes were glued to the TV. The TV station was rerunning the episode of "cutest couples" I had starred in. I watched with intent till I saw that they had even recorded Kotake and me running to the park, but I was happy there was nothing romantic about the episode, they hadn't changed anything. Then the doorbell rang. I slipped off the sofa in a sleepy state crawled across the floor. I sluggishly used the door knob to hoist myself onto my feet. I turned the knob and yawned before looking out the door and seeing the gay guy and a camera man.

"Not again!" I said

"Your episode had the highest ratings we've ever had on our show, we've come to offer you a reality TV show for you to Star in, it's called 'Doko, the cutest not-couple'" he said

"Wait… so non-romance? Sure! "I said and signed the contracts, if I was starring in every episode I'd get even more money…. Which means…. MORE STEAK!!!!

I grinned, it can't be that bad.

Ha Ha … boy was I wrong….


End file.
